The Road to the Unknown
by Love-You-Til-Forever
Summary: AU. She was too young to die. Too young for her precious life to be taken away from her. Peyton and Nathan Davis are siblings, and a sickness brings them closer together, before tearing them apart. warning: Character Deaths
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline, and any new characters

The Road to the Unknown

Peyton Elizabeth Davis(1990-2006)

_A short, yet well lived life for a girl who loved so many, and didn't care about herself as much as she did others; especially her brother, Nathan James Davis. We will miss you dearly, and will never forget your legacy. Haley James Scott is proud of you, and so are we. Your music will be forever cherished._

_Goodbye BabyGirl - All Who Loved You._

She was too young to die. Too young for her precious life to be taken away from her. Cancer destroyed her dreams. Nathan kept her legacy going though. He published her diary, in hopes of people remembering just who his amazing sister was. She was an inspiration, a role model, and a great girl. Her last day of life was, to say the least, her best one. She met Haley James Scott, the famous singer, who happened to be her role model, and the girl she looked up to. She sang her one of the songs she had written recently, and just was herself, not nervous, or crazy because she was with someone 'famous'. She was her normal happy self, with not a care in life, even if she was stuck in a hospital bed, and growing weaker by the day. She always had a positive outlook, even on her worst days. Her friends never growing tired of a hospital room, always staying the night, or going home late, and coming really early the next morning. Nathan lived with her at the hospital, never once leaving her room unless she was with him. He grew protective of her over time, and was deeply crushed when her battle ended. He, over time, grew distant, and on the one year anniversary of his sisters death, committed suicide, so he could be her protector again. They both will be greatly missed, and their stories will live on forever.

Ok, so there's the intro to my story, I'm new to writing FanFiction, so feedback and critic is welcome! If anyone has any tips or ideas, or anything, feel free to comment.

P.S. I don't know if anyone else cried, but while I was writing this, I started crying.

Peyton's diary will start in the next chapter, and will be posted sometime this week.

Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Peyton's Entry Number 1

I remember that day all so clearly now. We had just gotten the results of some tests, and I freaked out on my doctor. Everything went downhill from there, until, I died.

Here's how it pretty much went:

"Are you 100 percent positive?" I kept asking the doctor over and over again. It couldn't be true. He has to be wrong. I OBJECT! There is no possible way that I Peyton Elizabeth Davis, could have cancer! I'm 15, almost 16. How can a 15 year old have cancer? How can I be on my way to an early death? I don't want to die, I haven't lived even half of my life. "You have to run the tests again," I told my doctor. "I don't care if you've already done them 3 times! They have to be wrong!" I couldn't listen to it anymore, so I ran. I ran out of his office, leaving my parents there to ask any questions that they had. I ran out of his building, through the parking lot, and down the road. I got to a set of lights and stopped to catch my breath. "Breathe Peyton, Breathe." The light turned green, and again, I ran.

I ended up running home. It's not that far away, so it was fairly easy. I ran all the way to my room and just fell apart. I broke down on my bed and cried my heart out. I was scared, what else was I supposed to do? My life was being put in turmoil! I was hugging my giant elephant when Nathan came into my room. "I'm guessing the results weren't very good?" As soon as he said that, I started balling even more. I couldn't get any words out, and that immediately gave Nathan the answer. The results weren't good at all. Seeing this, he enveloped me in a giant hug and just stayed there trying to calm me down.

Soon I had calmed, and could talk to Nathan, but none of my words would really matter. He knew that something was wrong, he just didn't know what it was. "Cancer," was all I told said to him, and his face fell for a second, before smiling and cheering up again for support. He knew I didn't want to talk about it, and dropped the subject, and just kept hugging me and comforting me. "Just think about it, you get to miss a lot of school," he tried to joke, but it didn't make me laugh. I started crying again. This making him feel really bad, he got up and went to his room to grab something. Me being really confused, just kept crying and holding tight onto my elephant. A few minutes later, he came back with his hands behind his back, acting all suspicious and creepy, making me all anxious and all. Then he came over to me and pulled me into a hug again without letting me see what was in his hands. I had started to squirm by then because I was still mad at him, and I felt something being put around my neck. Me being paranoid and all, I started freaking out because all I could think about was him trying to choke me. Even though he's my brother, I know he wouldn't, but still. Anyways, what does he put on me? Well it's a gold locket in a heart shape, with a diamond on the left hand side. He even got the back engraved for me. 'Peyton and Nathan, Family Forever!'

He comforted me for a while, before our parents had returned home. Me being scared, couldn't face them by myself, so he came with me for support, and it made me feel a bit better. He'd also be able to know about everything that was happening. When they were explaining everything to me, it scared the shit out of me. Chemo sounded harsh and just plain disgusting! As bad as loosing all my hair would be, I think being vulnerable to anything is just as scary. A simple cold cold be deadly, and I would be sick all the time. Not just 'sick', but actually 'sick, sick', vomit sick.

Shuddering, I leant into Nathan because I felt as though the would was against me in more than one way. Me, Peyton Davis, does not want to die, but if it was better than suffering, than maybe I would consider it. Of course though, it wouldn't be beneficial for everyone else, so I guess not, it won't work. Nathan just sat there in shock, absorbing everything, while I tuned it all out. He'll tell me when he knows I'm ready. I randomly just started singing at that point, and I didn't care about what my parents or Nathan thought. It was something that was calming. Haley James Scott's song 'Halo' was coming out of my mouth perfectly. No wrong notes, and not out of tune. Then, I stopped, realizing exactly what I had just done, while my family was staring at me, shocked. I guess I'd never sung for them before. Just another thing to add to my list of things that I'll never be able to do; Sing professionally, and go on tour with Haley herself. Maybe I'll send into the 'Make a Wish Foundation', hoping to be able to meet her, maybe even sing her a couple of my songs, or just sing with her; That would be awesome!


	3. Peyton's Entry Number 2

Hey,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who has read, but may not have reviewed.

Again, I do not own anything (but we can all dream about it)

All I can remember about going to the hospital, well, it's not very much at all, but me and my writing, (well, droning on) will make it more interesting (I hope). So I guess enjoy!

Today was the day I was admitted into the hospital. I spent my morning packing with Nathan. He actually helped! He went through my closet, packing some of my shirts and sweaters, anything that he knew I would wear and be comfortable in. I packed my jeans, pajamas and 'personal' stuff. While we were doing this, he asked me to sing something for him, so again, I sang Halo. I put on her (HJS) CD and belted out the song while he listened intently, and his smile grew bigger as each verse passed. You could tell that he loved it, and that he was so impressed with me. It made me feel great, even though I knew what we were doing. I belted out the song like there was nothing in the world that could bring me down. My surroundings were forgotten, and I felt as if I were dreaming. The song ended, and back we went to packing. We only had an hour left until we had to leave and make the hospital my home for the next, I don't know how long.

At the hospital is where everyone became anxious and wary. Nathan couldn't stay still, and my parents were with the receptionist checking me in. I'll never forget the look on the doctors' faces as they passed by; tired, depressed, ready to save another persons life; my life. I was huddled up on one of the most uncomfortable plastic chairs that hospitals call their 'waiting rooms'! I think they should actually be called 'doom rooms' because it suits them. Nathan finally stopped pacing, and came to sit beside me. I had the sudden urge to cry again, but bit my finger so I didn't. Reality was setting in, and it was scaring my out of my wits.

A nurse came over to me, and asked me to follow her to my room. With my parents and Nathan following, we went through a series of hallways to get there. It was a private room so my parents, friends, or Nathan could stay with me. Friends, well I guess I'll have to call them tonight, and let them know. Maybe Nathan would help me. I really don't want to be alone for the first night, there's too much change going on too fast.

Later that night, I think it was around 9pm, my parents started to get ready to leave. Looking at me, I knew that they didn't want to, but they had to be at work early in the morning. They glanced over at Nathan, nodding, knowing that he was staying with me. School wouldn't be a problem, my parents knew that they couldn't force him to go, even if they threatened him with something he loved most. He had decided from the moment he knew something was wrong, that he was going to stand by me, and I loved him for it. They soon left and Nathan and I had all the time in the world to talk, problem was, we didn't know what to talk about. It was 9:30pm, and I was getting anxious to talk to Mouth.

Over the years, Mouth and I had become great friends; we confided in each other for everything. I knew it was getting late and calling my other friends was out of the question, but I had to tell Mouth. He would wonder why I wasn't at our meeting spot to walk to school in the morning, and he'd end up walking to my house to see if I was sick. I had to call him. Nathan, looking at me weirdly, knew what I was thinking, so he picked up the phone and dialed. While it rang he handed it to me. Mouth answered, and well, the rest is all a blur. All I remember is crying my eyes out, him promising to come by, and he would bring me my work so I wouldn't fall behind in my classes. I remember falling asleep after being all cried out, and I remember Nathan hugging me, cuddling me, and covering me up as I drifted off. What he did after I fell asleep, I have no idea, but I get the feeling that he cried. The strong and supportive brother he was, was tumbling down, and there was nothing I could do for him.

Ok, there's entry number 2! I'll update sometime this week, but it probably won't be until Thursday for Friday because it takes about 3 classes to finish an entry. Yes, Civics and History, can be pretty boring in grade 10…so be prepared if you haven't had it yet... you'll need something interesting to do.

Please be honest, like? dislike? Let me know.


	4. Peyton's Entry Number 3

Dear Readers,

I am soooo sorry that I wasn't able to update until today, but like I had said previously, my laptop was down, and it just got fixed. I have the next 3 days done, and throughout the weekend (if not all today) I will be typing them out, and as soon as they are done I will add them on the site. Thanks a lot for reading, and hopefully my computer won't go haywire again.

Also, I have a preview of Nathan's story and I'll probably post that sometime this week. Again, sorry, and thanks for being patient.

Enjoy!

I don't own anything (as always)

The official day one of my hospital stay was, interesting to say the least, but I was completely worn out by the end of it. Here's how it pretty much went.

I woke up early in the morning, before it was even light out. My surroundings surprised me before I remembered where I was. I looked over towards Nathan to see him sound asleep on the couch with a blanket covering him, his feet hanging over the edge. It was actually a funny site to see, think about it; a 6'3" guy sprawled out on a couch with it ending at his knees. Another bed would have to be put in my room for him. He soon awoke and we talked for a while. That's the think about Nathan and I; we can talk for hours on end about anything and everything, and never get bored, even at weird hours in the night.

The light soon flooded into my room, meaning that activities in the hospital would soon start. Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, a doctor knocked on my door. He went over treatment procedures and when everything was going to take place. It scared me, but I knew that I had to be brave in order to win the battle. Everything would start this afternoon, and I would most likely be worn out and sleep for the remainder of the day. What a joy that would be for Nathan! The doctor had soon left, and again Nathan and I had begun to talk. I guess it's just what we do best, and feel most comfortable doing. Without him though, I think I'd be lost.

Not long after, at about, oh I don't know, 8:30 am, there was a knock on my door. Nathan got up to answer it, and was surprised to find Mouth there, with a giant teddy bear. Sure I'm not a huge stuffed animal girl, music is more my style, but still it was really sweet. Carrying it in, he sat it on one of the chairs and came to give me a hug. The connection between us was strong and when I was in his arms I felt a little more relaxed. At the same time though, I felt a little bad because he was missing school to see me. The Mouth McFadden I knew would never miss a day of school unless he felt it was a life or death situation and I didn't feel as though it were. But still, the gesture was nice. And that's why I love him so much.

Nathan knew that I wanted some time alone with Mouth, so he quietly excused himself saying he was going to check out the rest of the hospital. After he was gone, Mouth came and sat on my bed with me. WE looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking; he was scared, but so was I. I don't think that we could actually express to each other what we were feeling in words; it was just too hard. We love each other, but only as friends. We've grown up together, never dated, and probably never will. He'll find someone to love eventually; but me, I'd rather mot get attached to anyone because to me, love hurts and never ends in happiness. Nathan had thought he had found love, but his ex quickly shot that down my cheating on him. Life is just unfair, and love sucks. Anyways, Mouth and I talked for a while about everything that was going on. We talked about what was going to happen with my treatments and what we would do until I could get out. I love him for it all, but I really don't want him to miss lots of school, it could really affect him, and I don't want to mess with his chances of university; that just wouldn't be fair.

About 2 hours later, Nathan came back looking all refreshed and in a change of clothes. I guess mom and dad dropped off a car for him, and he went home. It was noon and I could tell that Mouth had no intentions of leaving. The doctor was going to be there any minute from now, and we could feel the tension building as the time for chemo approached. It was scary but everyone knew that it had to happen to get me back to normal. The doctor soon came, and everything started. It was definitely scary at first, but with my two favourite guys with me, it wasn't so bad. (An. sorry, but I really didn't want to go into real detail about it. I scared my friend one time from it in a different story that I wrote, so I thought I would save you from it all. Maybe in other chapters I'll go into more detail, but for the first one, sorry I won't.) An hour later it was all over and just as the doctor said; I was wiped out. Mouth and Nathan could tell, so they just stayed quite while they were beside me. I think that within minutes I was asleep, and woke up about 2 hours later absolutely frozen. I had tried to move to get to my dresser, but came to the conclusion that I was too dizzy. As I tried to stand up, it felt as though a wave crashed over me and I stumbled backwards onto my bed. That's when I noticed that Nathan and Mouth weren't in the room. Maybe they had just gone to get food, or Nathan was bringing Mouth home. Who knows, I'd ask Nathan when he got back anyways.

Anyways, as the dizziness passed, I slowly got up unsteadily and grabbed onto the dresser to keep my balance, and went through the drawers until I found a sweatshirt. My favoutire one was black with a white stripe down both arms and a star on the back. I put it on and carefully got back into bed. As if right on cue, a doctor walked in and asked if I was feeling ok. I was feeling fine at the moment, not dizzy anymore, yet I was still cold. They were both normal and a nurse would bring me some more blankets later on. I was grateful when he left, because I could feel my energy quickly draining from my body, and I crawled under the covers into a comfortable sleep. I never thought that the first treatment would have this much affect on my body, but I guess it does. Sleep was good though; it let my body try to regain its strength.


End file.
